


Bruises in the shape of you

by faefuyu



Series: nomin kink chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Jaemin has a strength kink, Jeno is Strong, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manhandling, Smut, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefuyu/pseuds/faefuyu
Summary: Although they treasure their vanilla nights, Jeno and Jaemin want to explore their kinks together and Jaemin has always wanted Jeno to hold him in his strong arms.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nomin kink chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Bruises in the shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> first part to the nomin kink chronicles  
> jaemin and his obvious strength kink

Jaemin is never ashamed of staring at people, especially when it comes to his hot hunk of a boyfriend. He could spend a whole lifetime staring at the flawless creature Lee Jeno is.

Every single thing, every single bone in his body is perfect.

And Jeno, albeit sometimes shy under Jaemin's predatory gaze, loves that Jaemin's attention is on him and him only. It doesn't help that Jeno knows Jaemin's weakness is the way his muscles flex every time he stretches his body.

It's not hard to notice when Jaemin has his eyes on him whenever Jeno strips off his clothes after working out at the gym or after their occasional cycling date. It's not like Jaemin's admiring gaze during sex is not enough evidence.

Jeno sees the way Jaemin gulps in anticipation when he gets on top of his boyfriend, seconds away from fucking the life out of him. He sees the way Jaemin's eyes flicker down to stare at his body at times, taking in the sight as he moans Jeno's name like a mantra.

It truly feeds Jeno's ego.

To have Jaemin under him, so soft and pliant, letting Jeno do whatever he wants. So it doesn't come much of a surprise when Jaemin mentions his obvious kink when they were cuddling one night.

"I like it when you manhandle me," Jaemin mumbles, tracing mindless shapes on Jeno's chest.

Jeno doesn't look surprised, just amused that it took Jaemin this long to finally confess to him. "Do you?"

Nodding timidly, Jaemin bites down on his lip. "Kinda want you to...pin me down and fuck me really, _really_ hard. Like," He makes vague gestures.

"Like…?"

"Make me dumb for your cock." Jaemin says, face lighting up ablaze.

Jeno chuckles, fondly staring at Jaemin's flushed cheeks. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up!" Jaemin huffs. "I just—just want you to fuck me like I'm a doll. _Your_ doll. I'm your doll, aren't I?"

Heat pools in Jeno's lower region and he groans. "You can't say things like that, baby."

"Why? Am I not your doll?" Jaemin bats his eyelashes at Jeno flirtily, lips jutted out in a pretty pout. Jeno's seen the look a thousand times more yet every time Jaemin pulls it, his reaction remains the same like it's his first time.

"What is it that you want, doll?" Jeno asks, cocking an eyebrow. He tucks Jaemin's messy hair behind his ear. "Tell me."

Jaemin whines, eyes slipping shut as Jeno starts to caress his face. "Want you to carry me and—and uh, fuck me against the wall."

"Is that all?"

Jaemin runs his hands down Jeno's big bicep, feeling the muscle flex under his touch. "Ruin me."

That's how they end up postponing their cuddling session with Jeno crashing their lips in a heated kiss, pulling Jaemin up to his knees.

Their clothes are discarded in a hurry, thrown carelessly onto the floor and Jaemin is desperate as he pulls them off the bed, heading straight to the wall.

Jeno slams him against it, a protective hand behind Jaemin's head as he licks into his mouth. Jaemin wraps a leg around Jeno's hip, moaning lewdly when Jeno presses their groins together.

It's wet and sticky with precum. Jaemin was already leaking from their short conversation earlier and anything Jaemin does is always a turn on for Jeno.

"Jump," Jeno says and Jaemin complies. Now, Jaemin is in the air, back pressed to the wall as his weight is fully supported by Jeno and his strong muscles.

Jaemin moans out loud as he runs his hands down Jeno's back, "Fuck, you're so hot, Jeno. Fuck. I just want you to take me _now._ "

"Patience, doll. I don't want to hurt my precious baby." Jeno smiles dumbly, pecking Jaemin's lips before his eyes turned darker. He latches his mouth onto Jaemin's neck, leaving kisses and bites all over his pretty canvas.

Jeno grabs Jaemin's hips, lifting them higher and adjusting Jaemin's legs over his arms. Jaemin doesn't know how Jeno's handling all of his weight but it only turns him on more, wanting Jeno to ruin his insides.

"You're so wet, doll. Do you think my cock could slip right in?"

Jaemin whimpers, imagining Jeno ramming inside him roughly. "Yes, please."

Jeno inserts a finger, poking around inside Jaemin. "You're still so soft. Did you play with yourself?"

Jaemin whines, bucking his hips forward. He needs more of Jeno's fingers inside him.

"Such a desperate doll." Jeno pushes in another finger, fucking Jaemin open with two fingers. "So hungry for cock. You're such a—"

Jaemin throws his head back, hitting the wall with a light thud.

"Whore." Jeno breathes out, adding one last finger for measures and making sure Jaemin is all loose inside.

"Fuck me, Jeno. _Please_ , I want your cock." Jaemin pleads, eyes droopy and glazed over.

Jeno feels himself twitch. He hasn't even done much but Jaemin already looks so fucked out, drooling over himself and the way he clenches and unclenches his hole as if challenging Jeno to put his cock in.

Jeno decides to tease him a little, wanting more of his favourite erotic expression on Jaemin. He ignores the ache in his cock, eyes trained on Jaemin's face. He circles the rim of Jaemin's hole with the tip of his cock.

"Please, please. God, you're so hot and so strong. I just want you to wreck me."

Jaemin feels the iron grip Jeno has on his hips tightening. It makes him shudder, imagining how dark the bruise it'll leave on his body next morning. He wants more of it until his body is full of Jeno's handprints and bruises.

"Jeno— _Ohh!_ " A choked moan is ripped out of Jaemin's throat, sending him into a frenzy of sensations as Jeno pushes in.

"Like that?"

"Harder, Jeno. Harder. I _need_ you to ruin me." Jaemin cries, pulling Jeno closer that his nose fondly nuzzles against Jaemin's jugular.

Jaemin has never been more amazed with Jeno's strength than he is now when Jeno hitches Jaemin up with sheer power, fully bottoming out.

The two moan in sync while Jaemin busies himself in chasing after Jeno's lips, swallowing each other's pleasured sounds.

Jaemin hisses when Jeno presses his blunt nails on his inner thigh, yet it makes Jaemin tighten his hold on Jeno.

"Kiss me, kiss me." Jaemin begs and Jeno chuckles condescendingly.

"Should I?"

"Kiss me," Jaemin whines almost childishly, grabbing a fistful of Jeno's hair while Jeno can't help but let his cute lover lead the kiss, letting their tongues meet halfway sloppily.

At the same time, Jeno thrusts inside, merely missing Jaemin's prostate which makes Jaemin grind his hips down.

"Stop teasing me. Fuck me properly." Jaemin grumbles. "What's the use of your huge cock but you don't even know how to fuck me right? Is that all you can do? Do you want me to teach y— _Ah_!"

Jeno knows Jaemin is only saying those words to spite him and rile him up but it leaves a bitter taste when he thinks he can't fully satisfy his boyfriend. So, Jeno turns them around, catching Jaemin off guard with the sudden change of positions.

As Jeno's walking, his cock seems to dig deeper and Jaemin feels like he's slipping even when he knows Jeno would never let him fall. Jaemin clings onto Jeno before he gets thrown onto the bed rather harshly.

It knocks the air out of Jaemin's chest. Jaemin props himself on his elbows, awaiting Jeno's next move. Jaemin gnaws on his lips, his dick heavy in between his spread legs.

"I make the rules here, _doll_."

 _Doll._ Jaemin can't explain enough how much he loves the name.

Something about the authoritative tone Jeno uses leaves Jaemin a panting mess, precum leaking down his hard dick. That and the dark eyes that look like it could eat him up whole.

Jaemin doesn't get to think much when he's pushed back with his knees to his chest. The position makes him flush bright red. Sure, he's been in more embarrassing positions but he feels so exposed, vulnerable, raw. Yet it's Jeno. His Jeno who knows him best.

"Be a pretty little doll and stay still, okay?"

Jaemin whimpers in response, Jeno taking that as a yes, pecking Jaemin's lips then going down on him, tracing his lips against every skin he could touch. He stops right before Jaemin's dick, pecking the head, eliciting a wanton moan from the younger.

Then, Jeno starts to suck marks on Jaemin's thighs, minding the bruises from earlier and pressing a light kiss to each one. The kisses get Jaemin so bothered and breathless.

"I wanna c-cum."

Jeno smiles kindly. "Nuh-uh, no can do, doll. Come when I tell you so."

Jaemin whines, throwing his head back on his pillow, head turning side to side.

Jeno surprises Jaemin further by prodding his wet tongue on the rim of his hole. Jaemin almost kicks him in the face out of shock before Jeno casually pins his ankle down, the other hand spreading Jaemin's legs wider. He grabs a pillow to put under Jaemin's hips.

When Jeno starts to makeout with Jaemin's hole, Jaemin makes a mess of their sheets, rolling his hips down and his cute butt wiggles around.

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore." Jeno groans deeply as he fucks Jaemin again. This time, both of Jaemin's legs over his shoulders as he pounds into Jaemin mercilessly, one hand pinning Jaemin's wrists on top of his head.

Blindly chasing after his orgasm, Jeno makes Jaemin hold back his orgasm with a hand clasped on his cockhead, earning a choked gasp. Jaemin tries to pry off Jeno's hand but ends up weakly holding onto his wrist instead. Jeno chuckles darkly, leaning down to press their chests together. He scatters butterfly kisses across Jaemin's cheek.

Jeno's affectionate gesture is a complete contrast to his fast thrusts, and it leaves Jaemin under Jeno's mercy, and Jaemin—he is in love with everything Lee Jeno is.

The position Jaemin is in aches after a while yet Jaemin loves the pain that comes along. Maybe he'll discover more about that next time, knowing he has a high pain tolerance which makes it interesting to explore.

"Jeno-ya, Jenoooo I'm so close—L-let me come please?" Jaemin sobs out, thrashing around limitedly with his limbs binded.

"Wait," Jeno moans, filling Jaemin up to the brim and stills, spilling his seed into the condom. Jaemin is crying, begging for Jeno to let go of him. Jeno watches him cry for a few more seconds then picks him up as if he weighs nothing, propping Jaemin up on his lap.

Jeno hates when Jaemin cries, the younger's tears putting him in pain too, yet it's an entirely different case now. A part of his sadistic self wants to push Jaemin's buttons, put him on edge and coo over his pleasured tears.

Maybe Jeno should discuss this little discovery with Jaemin soon.

Jeno brushes the pad of his thumb on the underside of Jaemin's cockhead, eliciting a stuttered moan and a series of _please_ after. Taking pity over his crying boyfriend, Jeno wraps his calloused hand on his dick, stroking him in pace with his slow thrusts. He's still sensitive but he, too, also likes pain to a certain extent.

"Jeno—"

"Come for me, baby." Jeno smiles fondly as a beautiful moan escapes Jaemin's throat, following his orgasm, his come filthying their abdomens and drips onto the sheets. Jaemin folds into two, burying his head in the juncture of Jeno's shoulder and neck, moaning lewdly right into Jeno's ear.

Jeno growls raspily, his hand gripping Jaemin's bare thigh. "Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin pants heavily, slowly pulling apart from Jeno. "That was— _mmmh._ "

Jeno kisses him softly and Jaemin melts into the kiss, the Jeno from earlier gone and _his_ Jeno is back again. Jaemin giggles, brushing back Jeno's sweaty hair and kisses every patch of skin on his face.

Jeno squirms yet doesn't pull away, instead leaning in for more kisses. Jaemin thumbs on his beauty mark, kissing the spot a few times then brushing his lips along his jawline then stops right before his lips.

"Thank you," Jaemin mumbles, pecking his nose. "You were so fucking hot I almost came right at the start."

" _You_ were hotter, I couldn't hold back." Jeno frowns slightly. "Is your back okay? Does it hurt? What about your ass? Wait—"

Realizing belatedly he hasn't pulled out, Jeno tries his best to not hurt Jaemin, pulling out slowly and both of them winces at the loss of being connected to each other.

Jaemin steals a quick kiss.

"It does a bit. You really fucked me good."

Jeno preens under the praise, pulling them both to lay down. He intertwines their hands together, pressing a tender kiss to the back of Jaemin's palm.

"How was it though?"

Jaemin giggles again, almost dreamily. "Better than I expected it to be. You really…" he trails off, caressing Jeno's arms lovingly. "Are very good to me."

"And you," Jeno knocks their foreheads together. "Are very bad for me."

Jaemin laughs heartily, pecking Jeno's eyelid. "The best bad thing."

"I'm glad you like it. That was fun. I love being vanilla with you but it doesn't hurt to try that once in a while."

Jaemin slips his thigh in between Jeno's legs. "Since we tried mine today, what do you wanna do next?"

"Me?" Jeno lets out a confused sound. "I don't really...I've never thought of it."

Jaemin hums, closing his eyes shut. "We'll find out soon. I'll fulfill it for you, honey."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Oh, but I do know you have a thing for begging, huh?"

Jeno blushes red. "N-not exactly. Just you...crying. _Only_ you _._ "

Jaemin smiles, nuzzling close. "I won't hold back next time then."


End file.
